Lady Amarantha/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Amarantha is a very strong woman; she is much stronger than the average woman. This is mostly because of her fruit; she inhales the incense smoke and gives her a state of steroid like strength. So when she is like this, her strengths rival that of the mother’s four guardians. They being extremely strong men and since she is able to use Rokushiki she has techniques to manipulate her body into become stronger. Some feats of her strength has been shown, when she was able to fight Fuyutama one on one and being to handle herself very nicely. Amarantha is also good at controlling her strength, manipulating to the point where she is able to give weak or strong blows to opponents, often she will just give out weaker blows in the beginning of a fight. To lower the guard of an enemy, then later in battle she can give stronger blows to finish them off. Much like her strength her speed is amazing to, she has the ability to use the Soru techniques that the Rokushiki users have. Also due to the effect of her fruit, she can have the same steroid affect like she did with her strength. Making it the most elitist among the crew, she is able to out run the four guardians and event Ivory. Like her strength she can manipulate her speed to give weaker or smaller blows, with her blade or such. Starting out with slow movements, to get enemies off guard then going in for the kill. Amarantha has great durability has well, she has he technique of the steroid smoke that she uses, along with her haki. She can have much more tougher skin that most pirates do and through her haki she can put a barrier around herself, to protect her from attacks. Her durability is also able to not feel much pain; through her training she has become almost numb from her body to protect her. Thanks to her haki, Amarantha has great senses, to near superhuman level much like Masashi. She is able to track down others if she gets a piece of their clothing or such. She can also smell if a storm or such is coming, which she is deadly accurate. She is also able to see much more movements of others and she can predict their movements and a way to counter said movements. Since she has also knows how to use Rokushiki she has techniques to help get rid of the pain and endure it. Weapon Amarantha uses a long two edge blade from battle; this blade itself is a seastone one that was made to look as if it was made of pure gold. She uses Chinese styles and many other European styles of fighting opponents, along with her devil fruit power. She can put smoke around it and keep it there to, where it can give greater damage to others. Amarantha’s sword is also a mystic weapon as well, her blade has magical properties and it seems that it can collect and pump out energy from the blade. Her blade is a very legendary blade among the Hakuri crew Devil Fruit Main Article-Kou Kou no Mi The Kouryou Kouryou no Mi (コウコウリョウリョウのないミ) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to produce an unlimited amount and manipulate incense smoke from their body. Kouryou meaning “Incense”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Incense-Incense Fruit. This fruit is unique unto itself; it seems that this fruit is just only one of a few fruits that have many different purposes. As shown by the lady, she is able to produce different colors, forms and many other attributes to just incense. Each color of smoke has a different powers and side affects. Also the user is immune to gas based poisons, such as gas bombs that release smoke and other materials. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, like any other user does. The usage of this fruit is almost unlimited, as shown by the Lady. She has the ability to produce a wide range of colored incense smoke, from red to a pure white one. Each color having a different side affect or power, such as red. Red is an extremely burning and hot smoke, if a user inhales such things they are finished because of the red smoke releasing a burning gas. The lady has mastered it so far to the point at where she can pick up objects with the incense smoke, although it takes forms of hands. She also has been seen to make it into a barrier, which can stop most in their tracks. The smoke has also given off then sensation of intoxication, which gives the lady the chance to create illusions. Haki Amarantha has the user of haki, from training by Demetrius and such. She is a master at the techniques and such that can be used; she rivals the other division commanders on haki. Being able to hold her own and with the steroid technique she can make her haki stronger. Amarantha has the ability to use Kenbunsoshoku Haki, she has a mastery level at this time, and she is able to have great senses. She is able to predict other moves from her opponents and as such she can be able to react and give what attack or move is needed to counter. Amarantha has the ability to use Kenbunsoshoku Haki, she has a mastery level at this time, and she is able to have great senses. She is able to predict other moves from her opponents and as such she can be able to react and give what attack or move is needed to counter. Amarantha has this haki as well, one that is a master of and uses the most. She puts up a barrier around herself to protect her from her own incense smoke since it can affect the user sometimes. She is able to project her barrier even around her sword, where she can cut through devil fruit attacks and such. Rokushiki A rare skill and she is one of the lucky ones to have learned these fighting styles. Amarantha uses the style as if she was one of the cp9 herself, she is skill enough to take down anyone who uses these same techniques. She loves to use the soru techniques like Kotaro does, increase her speed and such. Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages